


Anniversary Surprise

by scifiangel



Series: The Captain!verse [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's going to be their one-year anniversary and the Doctor hasn't a clue what to get Jack. So he seeks help from an unlikely source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/001fct4t/)

**Title:** _Anniversary Surprise_  
 **Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Challenge:** Amnesty 2011/ Fanboys at [ Winter Companions](http://community.livejournal.com/wintercompanion/)  
 **Beta:** [](http://royalladyemma.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://royalladyemma.livejournal.com/)**royalladyemma**  
 **Series:** _The Captain!Verse_  
 **Pairing:** Ten/Jack, Jack/Ianto  
 **Rating:** PG for story. Very Adult for Epilogue!  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** No warnings-This is pure romantic fluff. Spoilers for a lot of my Captain!Versre, but none for the canon series. The Epilogue will have light bondage, light Dom/Sub, and spanking.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own our lovely boys. They belong to the BBC. I make no money from this, much to my sorrow. Full disclaimer under cut.

 **Summary:** It's going to be their one-year anniversary and the Doctor hasn't a clue what to get Jack. So he seeks help from an unlikely source.

 **Author's notes:** This is part of my _The Captain!Verse_ series. It would be best to read the rest of the series first, but you can read this as a stand alone. All you need to know is:  
1\. Jack and Ten are bonded through a psychic link called a merger.  
2\. Jack is happily married to both the Doctor and Ianto, and they are both happy to share Jack with each other. Ianto and the Doctor are NOT lovers.

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL FICTION HERE** : This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or a used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. This work is intended for adults only. Some of the content of this fiction is graphically violent and/or sexual. It is intended for readers age eighteen or over and anyone underage is prohibited from reading. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

_Anniverary Surprise_

The Doctor would never want to give up the psychic merger he had with Jack, but having his husband always in his head made it very hard to surprise him. He could block his half of the merger, of course, but that would just make Jack suspicious. The Doctor knew he was going to need some help if he was going to keep this a secret from Jack. There was only one person in the whole universe that knew Jack better than he did and who was devious enough to pull this off.

The Doctor arranged to get Ianto alone.

********

Ianto carried the tray of tea and biscuits into the console room. He knew that the Doctor would be the only other person there. The Time Lord had sent their Captain on an errand to find a rare part for the TARDIS that Ianto was pretty sure they didn't really need.

He sat the tray down on the jump seat and turned to face the Doctor.

"So," Ianto said, "what was it you need to talk to me about?"

"Sorry?" the Doctor asked turning to face Ianto. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on." Ianto sat down on the jump seat beside the tea being careful not to disturb it. "Sending Jack on a fool's errand was none too subtle. I've lived with you and Jack for almost a year now so I know you pretty well. You obviously need to talk to me without him around."

"Yes, well," the Doctor said with a shy smile as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "It's this _one year_ thing that I need to talk to you about." The Doctor stuck his hands deep in his trouser pockets and leaned back on the console, crossing his legs at the ankles. "You see, in two weeks Jack and I will have been married for one year, at least in our timeline, and I want to do something special to surprise him, but..."

"But it's hard to keep secrets from someone who literally feels your every mood." Ianto smiled knowingly at the Doctor.

"Yes, and if I block the merger..."

"He gets suspicious," Ianto finished for the Doctor. "And a suspicious Jack means he won't stop poking about until he figures it out."

"Has Jack ever commented on how wonderfully perceptive you are, Ianto?" The Doctor crossed his arms and smiled down at the Welshman.

"Oh, yes," Ianto answered smiling back at him. "Usually in an exasperated tone." He reached over and poured the Doctor a cup of tea, fixing it just the way he liked it before handing it to the Time Lord. "So?" Ianto asked. "What can I do to help?"

"Well, the thing is..." The Doctor put his tea down and tugged on his ear. "I want it to be special, but I have no idea what I should do."

"I understand." Ianto poured himself some tea and leaned back on the jump seat to think. "Jack may not be a chocolates and flowers guy, but he _is_ very romantic. It needs to be something with significance to the both of you. Maybe something that happened to you that strengthened your love for each other."

They both drank their tea in silence for a few minutes thinking.

"Why don't you tell me about some of the milestones in your relationship," Ianto suggested. "Then I'll see if I can come up with something."

********

For the next few hours the Doctor told Ianto stories of their lives. From meeting a young time agent while the Doctor was in his eighth body, through gas-masked children in 1941 when he was in his ninth body, how they formed their merger in his present body, and all the way through to their honeymoon. He left out the more intimate parts of course, but he was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Ianto. He had grown to trust the Welshman completely and considered him a good friend. He realized that he had come to consider Ianto family.

"I never realized just how long you two have known each other," Ianto said once the Doctor had finished his stories. "Alright, I have a good idea of what would be a good gift, but I'm going to need you to get the TARDIS to give me access to a computer that's in English, not Gallifreyan, and you need to show me how to pay for things online in different centuries." Ianto got up off the jump seat and gathered the remnants of their tea.

"From here on out you're going to have to trust me and not ask questions when I ask you for things. The less you know, the less Jack will be able to find out." Ianto turned to face the Doctor. "On the day of your anniversary you're going to have to get the TARDIS to go where I tell you to. Can you do that?"

"Yes," the Doctor answered with conviction. "Thank you for doing this for us."

"It will be my anniversary gift to the both of you." With that Ianto left the console room carrying the tray. He had a very determined look on his face the Doctor noted with a delicious shiver. Whatever the Welshman was planning, it was going to be _good_.

********

Two weeks later the Doctor still had no clue what Ianto had planned and that was a good thing. The Doctor couldn't sleep the night before their anniversary. Not that he really needed to; he would often lie in bed and watch Jack sleep. Not so this morning; he was too restless and excited to be still, but he didn't want to wake his husband too early.

Quietly getting up and tying on his dressing gown, he thought he'd spend some alone time remembering their wedding day. Hard to believe that only one year had passed; sometimes it seemed like forever ago, and sometimes like yesterday. He was quite surprised though to find Ianto in the kitchen when he came in for some tea.

"What are you doing up?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, Jack doesn't sleep for long," Ianto answered as he finished making coffee. "And I thought to start the day off right, it would be nice if you brought him breakfast in bed."

"That's brilliant!" The Doctor grinned from ear to ear. "I brought him breakfast in bed the morning after we got our memories back from the Time War." The memories of that morning were starting to get him excited. "I brought it to him wearing his black leather jacket. The one I told you about."

"Well then," Ianto commented as he reached into a bag that he had stashed under the kitchen table. "I _was_ going to suggest you wear this later on...," he started to say as he pulled out the same leather jacket they where talking about. "But I think you should wear it now."

"Where did you find this?" The Doctor took it from Ianto and brought the jacket's collar to his nose, inhaling deeply.

"The TARDIS help me on that." Ianto put his hand on the wall and stroked her affectionately. "She helped me find the clothes you're both going to wear tonight, too."

"You are a wonder, Ianto." The Doctor drew the Welshman into a tight hug, a little overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness.

"You're welcome. Now get going," Ianto said as he playfully shoved the Doctor's chest. He put the last of the breakfast on the tray then handed it to the Time Lord. "Jack will be awake soon."

"You wouldn't by any chance..." the Doctor started to ask as he looked over the tray, "...have any chocolate sauce, would you?"

********

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/001wagqr/)

The Doctor entered the bedroom Jack and he shared whenever they were on the TARDIS. Jack shared his bedroom with Ianto in their home in England. None of them had actually discussed their sleeping arrangements. It had just worked out that way.

He had stopped off in a spare bedroom and changed into the black leather jacket. He also took off all his other clothes except his black silk boxers Jack had given him a few years ago.

He laid the tray down on the chair they kept in the room for when he wanted to read while Jack slept.

"Jack," the Doctor whispered into his husband's ear. "Wake up, lover." Jack rolled over and yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Wow," Jack said as his eyes focused on what his husband was wearing... and not wearing. "To what do I owe _this_ pleasure?"

"Happy Anniversary, Jack," the Time Lord was surprised by the catch in his voice and the lump in his throat.

"What!" Jack sat up with a start. "That's not supposed to be for two more weeks!"

"No, it's today," the Doctor whispered as he leaned over and started kissing Jack's neck.

"Are you sure?" Jack managed to ask before his higher brain functions started shutting down.

"I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor whispered as he licked up the shell of his Captain's ear. "I'm sure."

All thoughts of breakfast in bed were put on hold, and that was the last talking they did for some time.

********

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/00239g5t/)

Ianto had outdone himself with the preparations. Their first stop was the deserted lagoon where they had spent their honeymoon. Ianto had shoved them out of the TARDIS with a picnic basket and made them promise to return before sunset.

They swam in the pool at the base of their waterfall and had lunch on the same flat rock they used the first time. Afterwards, they made slow gentle tender love, cherishing their time together.

In the late afternoon they packed up the basket and headed back through the jungle hand-in-hand.

"This has been wonderful," Jack said as he brought the Doctor's hand up to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles. "I'm sorry I got the date wrong, sweetheart."

"Well, you may not have," the Doctor said a little sheepishly. "You see I was going by TARDIS time and an Earth year. There have been a few time since we were married when we've been separated making my time line longer than yours." He ended his confession with a sweet smile.

"Well good," Jack said with a smile. "Then I still have time to get you something. Though how I'm going to top _this_ , I don't know."

********

Ianto was waiting for them on the jump seat when they returned.

"So," Ianto asked with a knowing smile and one eyebrow quirked at them, "Have a good time?"

Jack let go of the Doctor's hand and pulled Ianto into a tight hug, kissing him deeply. It soon turned passionate and the Doctor stood there feeling a bit uncomfortable. He felt he should turn away, but he couldn't stop staring. He never realized just how sexy Jack looked while he was kissing. The Doctor wondered if it looked that hot to others when his Captain kissed him. Jack wasn't blocking his half of the merger, either, so the Doctor could feel Ianto's lips pressing against Jack's. The Time Lord took his hands out of his pockets to relieve the pressure as his trousers were getting a bit tight.

"Thank you," Jack whispered as he broke his kiss with Ianto. "You really made this day special."

"You're very welcome," Ianto said with a huge smile. "But it's not over yet." The Welshman pushed Jack gently in the chest. "Now, go to my room and get changed into the clothes I laid out for you, but take a shower first. I think you have sand in your hair."

"Oh, I have sand on more than just my head hair," Jack said as he laughed and brushed sand from his damp hair.

Ianto gave the mess now on the TARDIS' floor a fondly exasperated look and waved his hand in a shooing motion. "I need to talk to the Doctor about where to send the TARDIS next." Ianto turned Jack around and gave him a sharp slap on the arse. "Go!"

"Oh," Jack quipped with a naughty laugh, "I love it when you get forceful." Jack neatly avoided another swipe of Ianto's hand as he headed out of the console room and down the hall.

"I want to thank you too, Ianto." The Doctor took a step forward, but Ianto held up his hand.

"You're not going to kiss me too, are you?" Ianto said sarcastically with a wicked smile.

"No," the Doctor answered quickly as he stepped back. "I was just going to shake your hand." He turned around to face the console hoping Ianto wouldn't notice the bulge in his trousers.

"Here is the planet and date that you need to get the TARDIS to go." Ianto handed the Doctor a post-it note with the information on it.

"Monovato Four," the Doctor read excitedly. "They have some of the best food in this galaxy."

"So I've been reading." Ianto walked over to his side of the console to help with the dematerialization sequence. "Once we get there you need to go to your room and get showered and changed too."

********

When the Doctor walked into his bedroom and saw the clothes Ianto had picked out for him he began to laugh at how absolutely perfect they were.

"You had a lot to do with this," the Doctor said as he affectionately rubbed his hand on the wall. "Didn't you, old girl?" The TARDIS hummed pleasantly back at him.

********

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/002377f2/)

After a quick shower and change, the Doctor sat on the edge of the console waiting for Jack to appear. He couldn't seem to stop the huge grin on his face as he imagined Jack's reaction to his outfit; that it was an exact duplicate of the one he wore in his eighth body. Caught up in memories, he wasn't as prepared for his own reaction to Jack's outfit as the Captain walked in wearing a full RAF WWII uniform. He looked so handsome the Doctor's breath caught in his throat.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/001wk0b7/)

"Can you believe the uniform that Ianto found me?" Jack was asking as he walked into the console room. "I... Wow!" Jack stopped and stared at the Doctor, his eyes turning black with lust. "Is that your original outfit?"

"No," the Doctor replied. "Those clothes were burned when I regenerated. What about yours?" The Doctor slipped off the console and walked the short distance to take his Captain into his arms.

"No," Jack answered as he ran his hands up and down the Doctor's soft green velvet jacket. "I wouldn't fit into my original uniform. I'm a bit broader across the chest now."

The Doctor was about to make a sarcastic comment about it being Jack's stomach that was broader, but his Captain began kissing him and his mind started to shut down. He recovered quickly and pulled back breaking the kiss.

"No distractions," the Doctor insisted. "We have dinner reservations and I'm hungry." The Doctor gently shoved Jack in the chest, but his Captain just tightened his hold around the Doctor's waist.

"We could raid the fridge and then feed each other in bed." Jack's sultry voice almost persuaded him. The Time Lord almost gave in; images of some of the things they could get up to filled his mind, but he resolutely shook his head. He would have to play the _guilt_ card.

"Ianto went to a lot of trouble for us," the Doctor reminded. "You don't want him to feel bad, do you?"

"Alright," Jack sighed letting go of the Doctor and stepping back. "But I'm so going to rip your clothes off later."

"Promise?" the Time Lord asked in his most suggestive tone, his eyes blazing with desire.

"Oh um...," Jack warned. "If you kept that up we won't make it out of the console room."

*********

The restaurant was called "Times Past" and it was filled with what this particular century considered antiques. It was a jumble of items from all eras, from the 1920's through the forty-third century. Most of the earlier items were replicas, of course. Real ones would be in museums or private collections.

The waiter led them to their private table near the dance floor.

********

Just as they were finishing dessert the band came on stage and the leader made an announcement.

"The first two songs are dedicated to a couple celebrating their first year of marriage." The announcer signalled the band who began playing Glen Miller. "This is for Doctor and Captain Harkness-Lord."

"Did you know about this?" Jack asked standing up and holding out his hand to the Doctor.

"I didn't know about any of it until Ianto told me today." The Doctor grinned and took Jack's hand as he led them out onto the dance floor. There was a smattering of quiet applause from the other diners before several other couples joined them on the dance floor.

It felt so good in his Captain's arms. The Doctor could hardly believe they had been married for an entire year now. He never thought the universe would allow him to be this happy. Most of the last year he'd been bracing himself for something to happen that would end this, but now... maybe this was his reward for all that he had suffered.

When the intro to the next song started they both began to laugh and smile. "Ianto saw the movies of Franie's wedding, didn't he?" Jack asked not really needing an answer.

"Yes," the Doctor confirmed before leaning in and whispering into his husband's ear. "Sing it to me, please."

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/00238cps/)

Jack just nodded and began to sing softly.

_"Fly me to the moon._  
Let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a-Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand.  
In other words, Darling, kiss me. 

_Fill my heart with song,_  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for.  
All I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true.  
In other words, I love you." 

When the song ended Jack kissed the Doctor long and hard. They were both panting when the Doctor broke the kiss. He smiled at his Captain, but suddenly his eyes grew wide as he remembered what they needed to do next.

"We need to pay the bill and get going," the Doctor explained as he rushed back to their table, where he scanned his account card over the bill and then hurried to the door with Jack in tow. "You are the only person I've ever met that can make me lose track of time."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Jack said with a grin as they hailed a passing hover cab.

********

When Jack stepped out of the cab and saw the marquee for the concert they were about to see he couldn't believe it. "Yes!" he shouted. "It's the Travians!" Jack turned to face the Doctor, giddy as a teenager. "Do you know how long I've wanted to see them in concert?"

"All your life." The Doctor smiled at how excited Jack was. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the genetic ID tags Ianto had given him. "I have back-stage passes for us."

"Oh my Goddess," Jack whispered in disbelieve. "You are _kidding_ me." He grabbed the tags out of the Doctor's hands and reverently ran his fingertips over them.

"Come on," the Doctor said as he took Jack's hand and headed toward the back stage door.

********

The Doctor couldn't help but smile at the joy and excitement radiating from Jack's mind as he followed his husband. They were being escorted by the Tavians' PR manager back to the band's dressing room for a private meeting. His Captain was so focused on meeting his idol that he was broadcasting his feelings without any filter at all. They were so powerful that they actually made the Doctor feel a bit euphoric.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to meet Hanso." Jack whispered as he turned his head back towards the Doctor. "Hanso is their lead singer," Jack informed him when he saw the quizzical look on his husband's face. "He writes most of their songs." Jack had a far-off, dreamy look on his face and lust in his mind. "I had such a crush on him in secondary school." The Doctor was touched by Jack's youthful memories, and just a wee bit envious of them at the same time.

When they reached the dressing room the manager opened the door and waved for them to go in first. Once inside the manager shut the door and then moved in front of them.

"Everyone," the manager shouted over the din. "I want to introduce our very special guests I told you about." The manager put his hand first on the Doctor's shoulder then on Jack's. "This is Doctor John Lord and Captain Jack Harkness." Jack was pulled over to the band as they were tuning their instruments. "Jack is a big fan of yours, Hanso."

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/0023adrt/)

The handsome man that the Doctor presumed was Hanso put down the metal guitar he was tuning and turned to face Jack. Hanso appeared to be human or at least very humanoid judging from his musculature that was quite impressive a crossed his bare chest. He had long blond hair down to his elbows and had very green eyes that looked at Jack with interest. The lead singer was a few centimetres taller than Jack and held out his hand for Jack to shake.

"I've been wanting to meet you since I was a teenager," Jack stated with uncontrolled enthusiasm as he shook Hanso's hand.

"How could you?" Hanso asked with a puzzled look. "We've only been playing for seven years and I'm sure you're older then that."

"Don't be a daft Nifent, Hanso," one of the other band members said. "He's wearing a vortex manipulator. He's obviously a Time Agent."

"Well, then I'll have to give you a special treat." Hanso wrapped his hand around the back of Jack's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Half-way through he put his arm around Jack's waist and bent the Captain backwards, dip-kissing him.

The Doctor was struck once more at how very sexy it was to watch Jack kissing someone. Jack's lust was like a wave hitting his mind and he could feel exactly how much his Captain was enjoying this. He also knew he had better move closer behind his husband.

When Hanso pulled Jack back up and broke the kiss the Doctor was there to catch his lover as Jack's knees went out. The Doctor had to struggle not to laugh at how affected his Captain was by the kiss.

"And you are?" Hanso ask the Doctor as he helped Jack back onto his feet.

"Oh, he's my husband," Jack answered as he beamed with joy. "Tonight is our first anniversary."

"Am I in trouble?" Hanso asked as he visibly paled.

"No," the Doctor laughed. "I think you just made Jack's night."

********

The concert was wonderful. A perfect ending to a perfect day. They had been invited back for the after-party with the band, but had politely declined. All either of them wanted to do was go home and rip each other's clothes off.

********

**TBC in Epilogue Beware! There be smut here.**

**Don't be shy. Tell me if you liked it.**


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Ten wants to do something special for Jack and his anniversary night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's notes:** Please read the main story that this is an epilogue to so it will make sense. This chapter is VERY adult! Light bondage, light Dom/Sub, and spanking.

_Anniversary Surprise: Epilogue_

After everything that had happened that day, it was all the Doctor could do not to rip Jack's clothes off before they got back to the TARDIS. As it was, the moment the doors closed the Time Lord shoved his husband up against them and kissed him hard enough to bruise his lips.

The Doctor nearly tore the buttons off the Captain's great coat in his haste to get it off. The only thing that saved the buttons was knowing how upset Ianto would be if he damaged the coat.

Jack's hands weren't idle either, and in a matter of moments they were rubbing bare-chest to bare-chest.

The Doctor finally broke the kiss, pausing to catch his breath. He didn't want this to be over so soon.

"Rassilon, Jack," the Doctor panted. "You've no idea how much you've been projecting all night." The Doctor began to suck on Jack's neck as he maneuvered them down the corridor towards their bedroom. "It's been driving me crazy!"

"Good," Jack whispered.

The Doctor stopped cold. He put his hands on Jack's shoulders, pushed back from him, and looked into his eyes.

"You knew how it was affecting me," the Doctor accused. "You did that on purpose!"

"And if I did?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Ooooh, you devious bastard." The Doctor grinned an evil smile. "You are so going to pay for that!"

"Promise?" Jack asked with a lecherous grin.

Without warning, the Doctor used his superior strength to quickly lift Jack and throw him across his shoulders in a fireman's carry. He carried his naughty Captain to their bedroom. The TARDIS opened the door for her Time Lord as he approached. Striding quickly over to their bed, he threw Jack down on it hard enough to almost knock the wind out of him.

The Doctor leapt onto the bed, grabbed the black velvet ropes that he had stashed under his pillow, and had Jack's hands tied together above his head and attached to the headboard in a matter of moments. Without a word, the Doctor pulled off Jack's socks and shoes, undid his trousers, and yanked them and his pants off, throwing them on the floor. 

It had taken him no more than a minute to have his Captain naked, tied up, and stretched out on the bed. The Doctor stepped off the bed and admired his gorgeous husband as he lay panting and half hard with desire.

"Now, Captain, you've been very naughty," the Doctor began. "I can tell I need to teach you self-control." The Doctor walked over to their wardrobe and grabbed a clean shirt. "You will obey your Lord," the Doctor ordered as he pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up. "You will completely block your side of the merger, until I say you can let go. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lord," Jack answered in a voice rough with lust.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." The Doctor walked over to the door. "Flip over onto your stomach, and no rubbing into the sheets. You deserve to be frustrated after what you put me through today." He saw Jack flopping around, trying to turn over as he shut the door behind him.

Once he closed the door, the Doctor leaned back against it and tried to calm his racing hearts. He hadn't really planned on doing this tonight, but his husband's deviousness had provided the Time Lord with a good excuse to try it out. Because of the merger, it wasn't anything they had done before. The Doctor didn't enjoy the kind of sex play that he was contemplating trying. The feel of pain never turned him on and he normally felt what Jack felt. He was going to have to control himself as much as Jack if he wanted to make this good for his lover. If he could help Jack maintained total control, he might be able to give his Captain something he wanted. 

The Doctor walked down the hall to Ianto's room. He hoped the Welshman wouldn't mind helping him with his plan. To the Doctor's delighted surprise, Ianto was more than happy to provide him with what he needed and even gave him a few tips.

When the Doctor returned to their bedroom, Jack turned to look at him. 

"Eyes front, Mister," the Doctor shouted and Jack quickly turned his head back. "Now, my naughty Captain," the Doctor said as he took off his shirt again, climbed onto the bed, and knelt behind his lover. "Get your knees under you. I want that beautiful arse of yours nice and high."

Jack struggled to obey as it wasn't easy to do without using his hands. Soon he was on his knees with his arms stretched out in front of him and his head resting on his pillow.

The Doctor loved seeing his husband in this position. That gorgeous arse was displayed so beautifully. He ran his hands over the soft firm globes of flesh, relishing the feel of them in his palms.

"No matter what I do, you will maintain a tight block on your half of the merger," the Doctor instructed. "I don't want to feel anything from you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lord," Jack moaned as the Doctor lightly circled the Captain's hole with a saliva coated finger.

Without warning the Doctor slapped his Captain's right arse cheek with the leather covered paddle he had borrowed from Ianto. Jack yelped and the Doctor felt a flash of pain, surprise, and pleasure from his husband's mind before Jack blocked the merger again.

"I felt that!" the Doctor shouted in false anger. Knowing that Jack couldn't see him, he allowed himself to smile at his lover's reaction. "You have very little control. Should I leave?"

"No, please stay," Jack begged. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I'll do better."

"I certainly hope so," the Doctor scolded, trying to put disappointment in his voice, even though he was secretly pleased that he could surprise his lover even after all these years. The Time Lord kept his side of the merger blocked as well so Jack wouldn't know what he was really feeling.

The Doctor took a moment to examine the paddle more closely. The core of the paddle was very firm, but still could flex a bit. The flat head of it was around ten inches long and covered in soft black padded leather. The handle was cylindrical, around four inches long and an inch in diameter with a round ball at the end. It was all wrapped in black leather. 

Once again the Doctor slapped Jack's right cheek hard with the paddle, loving the pink glow the skin was turning. Ianto had told him that Jack liked the swats to be unpredictable, so the Doctor slapped Jack five times in rapid succession. First on his left cheek, then twice on his right, ending with swats to both of Jack's upper thighs.

Jack was breathing so rapidly that the Doctor was a little worried that he might hyperventilate, but the Doctor knew that Jack would use his safe word if he needed to, so he suppressed his worry. The Doctor was pleased to see that his husband's cock was rock-hard and the veins were throbbing. He put down the paddle and ran his hands over Jack's arse.

"Love the red colour your arse is now." The Doctor squeezed both cheeks hard making Jack moan loudly. "Very fuckable." He slapped Jack's arse hard with his hand, making his husband buck and shiver. The Time Lord hadn't expected to enjoy this as much as he did, but as long as he didn't have to feel the pain he liked it. Judging from his lover's reactions Jack was enjoying it too.

"Love seeing my hand print on you." The Doctor bent down and mouthed the hand print, licking and kissing it before slapping it again. "You are doing so well, Captain." The Doctor slowly opened his half of the merger so Jack could feel how turned on he was.

"It's going to get more difficult for you," the Doctor informed. "But I know you can maintain control." The Doctor slapped Jack three more times. "You want me to be proud of you, don't you, Captain?"

"Yes, my Lord," Jack panted, his whole body shaking with effort.

The Doctor's cock was as hard as Jack's even though it hadn't been touched. To distract himself and calm down some he stepped off the bed and finished getting undressed. It felt good to be free of his confining trousers. He reached into his night stand and pulled out his favourite lube.

The Doctor took several deep breaths before climbing back onto the bed and kneeling just behind his lover. He spread Jack's legs further apart, opened the lube, squeezed some onto his finger, and spread it over Jack's puckered hole. Instead of using his finger to prepare his lover, the Doctor coated the leather handle of the paddle with lube and quickly shoved it into Jack's arse.

"Oh, Goddess," Jack moaned in pleasure as the handle hit his prostate making him buck his hips.

"You are doing so well," the Doctor assured his lover as he slowly pulled the handle almost all the way out before thrusting it back in. He did this several more times, setting up a steady rhythm. He slapped Jack's arse cheeks on the in-strokes varying the location of the swats.

The Doctor couldn't maintain this for long. His need to be inside his Captain was just too great. He projected an image of himself fucking that beautiful pink arse to his lover's mind making Jack's cock jump and weep with pre-come. The Doctor quickly covered his straining member with lube, pulled out the paddle, and shoved his cock in to the hilt. They both screamed with the pleasure of it.

It only took a few strokes before the Doctor was on the edge. He had been so turned on for most of the evening, thanks to Jack's deviousness. He leaned his whole body across Jack's back and wrapped his arms around him. Reaching down he took Jack's cock in his right hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts. 

"Almost, my Captain," the Doctor panted into Jack's ear as he felt his orgasm building rapidly inside of him. "Now, let go!" he shouted as he filled his lover and felt Jack's pleasure explode in his mind and his lover's seed shoot through his fingers. When it finally ended they both collapsed onto the bed, too exhausted to move immediately.

Once the Doctor caught his breath he rolled off of Jack, untied his wrists, and then laid down beside him.

"Where did you learn that paddle handle trick?" Jack asked once he could form a coherent sentence.

"Oh, that Welshman of yours is a wealth of knowledge," the Doctor answered with a knowing smile.

"I'll have to thank him later," Jack said with a wink.

"Happy Anniversary, Jack." The Doctor projected all his love to his husband.

"Happy Anniversary, Doctor," Jack agreed as he pulled his Time Lord into his arms for a long loving kiss.

**Don't be shy. Tell me if you liked it.**

**Author's Note:**

> That last scene with Jack and Hanso was really something that happened to me. My husband (then fiancé) had just given me my engagement ring when I was introduced to Dr. Isaac Asimov at the 1980 World Science Fiction convention in Boston, Mass. He asked how old I was before dip-kissing me. My knees went out as I'd just been kissed by my favourite author and my fiancé (now husband) caught me. Dr. Asimov asked if he was in trouble and my fiancé laughed and told him he'd made my day. Dr. Asimov signed my book "To the one who got away."


End file.
